Red Angel
by MyDreamShadow
Summary: Clarissa Garroway or Red Angel is a rich NewYorker, but she is also a MODEL. What will happen when she gets a wonderful oppurtunity to work with no other male model & mutimillionare William Herondale? and then you get in trouble by the law & have to go to school, where she meets Jace Wayland. And then Johnathan comes along...
1. Chapter 1

"Maia! Get out of the restroom" I yelled.

She seriously needed to get out of the restroom. I was tired of waiting, and I had a shoot in less than a hour. This is the kind of thing you go through, if you are a model living with another model. The only upside was that she was my best friend in the whole entire world. And Simon of course. Whom I have not seen in weeks. Last I heard he was attending some school called City of Angels. Ew . School. Just imagining myself in a desk, with no super hot male models made me want to cry.

"Yeah, yeah" she said strolling out of the bathroom with only her undergarments, and heels. Wait a second those are my heels!

"Maia. What the heck- do you have my heels for?" I questioned, a little too angry for her taste.

"Oh these?" she said indicating the silver heels with diamond studs. "I made Magnus make me a pair like yours" she said with a purr.

"But they were specially made for me!" I wined

"Do not be such a baby, I had to almost stab him with a pen for rejecting my offer." she said with a evil smile. "He knew better -so, he just gave up and he told me to tell you 'sorry Clare-Bear'".

Knowing Magnus It was true. I had to laugh, Maia obviously had to him a lot to get the heels.

"Plus your tiny size six, can not fit my big feet".

I laughed harder. "Because your" -giggle- "feet are like" -giggle- "from here to the studio". Then I heard Maia growl, and I rushed my way into the bathroom. But not before seeing her get a pillow, and throw it towards me. Of course I was faster, so I closed the door and laughed some more.

Turning on the shower, and the radio. I sang to Halo by Beyonce, and some where in my mind I thanked the Angel I had a successful job. But I was lonely, not lack of friends - Maia and Simon were the best. It was just, I needed a relationship. A boy friend. But male models were just in it for the girls. I learned it the hard way, after losing my virginity to the 'man I loved'. I turned out to be his fling and nothing else. From there on I chose to call the shots. I had a few flings and a couple of one night stands, I turned into the worst player in the world. But I now needed a serious relationship, but with who? Certainly not another model.

* * *

I got to the shoot late of course, and found out I had been replaced with another model. I was fuming. I mean I get it I was late but only by thirty minutes.

I got to my dressing room and there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said trying to restrain the obvious distaste in my voice.

"Aw honey, why are you mad?"

I knew that voice like no other, it was Magnus. He was fabulously gay and glittery all over. Also he was one of my closest friends. And the best wardrobe dresser and make up artist in the entire world. Maybe I am over reacting, but he is great.

"Oh Mag, they replaced me on that shoot" I said giving a defeated sigh.

"Yeah. so?" he said with a tone of non-interest.

"I WANTED IT SO BAD!" I said whining like a baby.

"It was just the cover for Vanity Fair" he laughed "Plus you would be given little space, I heard Jennifer Lopez got ¾ of that page".

"Really ?" I said looking up to him

"Yes of course" he slapped my butt "Now go on- Jacobs wants to speck with you in his office".

"Do I have to?" I said.

Jacobs was my boss. He owned the modeling business I worked in and was super annoying. He always gave me the best jobs, but for some reason he chose to replace me today. That bastard.

"Yes Clare-Bear" he said overly joyed "You are going to love what he has in store for you".

"Tell me" I said wining again.

"No" and with that he left me in my dressing room.

_Huff. _How I hate surprises!

I fixed my makeup, hair, and found a gorgeous dress that I decided to put on. I was ready to go see my boss.

When I finally looked up to the mirror, I whistled at myself. I wore a silver tube dress, that came up to my mid-thighs. Magnus's home made heels. Smoky black makeup. And my fiery red hair was straight, it fell like a waterfall on my shoulders to my waist.

Jacobs here I go.

* * *

I was finally there, in front his office door. For some reason I was nervous. Was he going to fire me?

Nope.

Impossible.

Magnus was happy about what I was going to come across. I said to myself 'get a grip on it Clary'. And knocked on the door. From the other side I heard the very manly voice of Jacobs, my boss. He said "Come in".

I pulled open the door and walked in, but not before closing it behind me. Jacobs looked me over and said "Why. Don't you look lovely today?"

"Thanks sir" I said with a fake smile. He motioned me to sit in the chair on the right, in front of him. That is when I noticed I was not the only one in the room. Another person was sitting on the chair in front of Jacobs, to the left. A male, judging from behind.

When I sat down on the chair, Jacobs spoke. "So my dear, you are wondering why I replaced you?"

"Yes I am very curious" I answered.

"Well, I have a better offer for you. Actually William here chose you". He said indicating to the male next to me. I finally turned to see this so-called William.

He was drop dead gorgeous. And very deadly. He had raven black hair. And Hawaiian sea colored eyes. Just perfect. And his full pale pink lips.

"Oh I see." I answered looking back at Jacobs. "What am I chosen for?"

Finally William spoke. "You see Clarissa, I have this shoot I have to do, and I need a partner." he gave a sigh. "I have been looking all over New York for the right girl. I need a girl beautiful- enough - for me".

Just great. Another ego maniac.

"So William-" I started but was cut off by Blue Eyes.

"Call me Will."

"Okay Will. So this shoot what is it for".

"That Is the best part." he said. His blue eyes were shinning with excitement. "You will be my official partner for two years. Its a permanent job, with monthly pay".

I looked over at my boss. "So what is it for?"

"You get to be a power couple, and act as representatives for images of New York."

I turned back to Will. "Power couple?"

He looked embarrassed and said "Well yeah. We have to act like we are together".

I moved nervously in my seat. Two years with the same guy. But good pay. I also have to act as a star-crossed in love Juliet.

"Clarissa decide. Its a one in a life time opportunity." my boss Jacobs said.

"Okay." I said. "Where do I sign?"

Will looked up at Jacobs. My boss then took out a folder and opened it up. It was twenty pages long, and everything was filled out from Will's side. All it needed was my signatures. It felt like I was getting married. And Being a very confident and trusty person, I only looked at the total month's check and quickly signed all the areas that needed it.

I was now publicly known as William Herondale's girlfriend. Was this the serious relationship I need? I doubt it.

Will looked over to me, and said "Why don't we go get lunch, and I get to know my girlfriend better?"

Great. He has a huge ego...

* * *

**So tell me what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I received a positive outcome for the first chapter... Thank You all! Also look at my other story - it is 100% original - . And i am so sorry i know this Chapter is really short.  
**

**So here is Chapter 2 for ; Who's RedAngel?**

**-MyDreamShadow**

* * *

"So... Where do you want to eat at? Ladies choice". Asked Will. Surprisingly very non-ego-like.

"Hm. How about some Mexican Food?" I asked.

"You read my mind" He said with a smile.

Goodness he was beautiful. But he was no doubtingly very dangerous. Even too dangerous for me. Clarissa Garroway. Oh well I already signed those papers. No turning back now.

We walked silently side by side on the noisy New York side walks. Neither talking. I was thinking of, Why did I rush into this deal? I could have thought it over. William is probably thinking what a lame partner he chose after all. Great. Two hours with the guy and you already feel like crap. Silently I knew that he never even looked disappointed, in choosing me.

We got to a restaurant called _La Tortilla_. I heard that every Hollywood Star, on their trip to New York, have to stop at this restaurant. Just being in it, made me feel important. Well it made me feel better that before. Gosh I have low self esteem.

The kind, and skinny waiter gave me a wink and sat us at a table of two. Which was already reserved? How is it possible. I was just so curious. So I asked "Reserved? How did you reserve this restaurant in less than twenty minutes."

"Well I kind of gave them a heads up. My family owns the third biggest five-star hotel in New York. Plus we have _La Tortilla #2 _ in the hotel." he said with a smirk.

"Ah. Cool". I said nonchalantly.

"'Ah. Cool'" he mimicked me. "I was going for a 'Oh My Goodness, we should go stay at your hotel' or 'You should show me it'" Will finished.

I was about to answer when the waiter came back. He asked me what I wanted and I was about to answer, when William ordered for me and himself. The waiter politely took Will's menu, but took extra long to take mine. He even brushed his fingers to my hand in the process. Furious, Will almost knocked down his water. I only gave him a questioning look and muttered a 'thank you' to the waiter. After the waiter noticing my total lack of interest In him, he left.

I looked back at Will and he was still sending daggers at the poor helpless waiter. So I gave a good laugh. "You do not have to be jealous Will". I said "The poor waiter could even get a nerd." but after I said it, I realized It was totally mean so I covered it up by saying "I mean being next to you he is helpless". But it was worse. I just admitted to Mr. Mega Ego. It was like saying 'hey you are hot'. So my hand said hello to my forehead. This is just too embarrassing.

Now he gave a laugh. Great.

"sorry that was embarrassing" I said. My hands were now covering my red and hot face. But then it hit me... I Clarissa Garroway am blushing. HELL TO THE NO! I slowly took my hands off my face, after also realizing it was unmodel type, and put an unreadable mask on my face. Will must think I have some serious mood swings. Oh well.

To change the subject I asked "So, when is our first job?"

He took a long sip of his water, that he previously almost knocked over and said "Perfect right to work". Though his face reaction did not follow his words.

Was he sad, mad, or angry? I have no clue... I needed to know him better to get along with him, especially if I am being stuck with him for two years. But then again, I put myself in this position.

"We will take our first shoots for 'Holiday Stars' the day after tomorrow." he said plainly.

"Okay then. Can you give me the address to the place?" I asked.

"Do not fret Clarissa. I will pick you up" said Will giving me a bid white smile.

"You do not even know my address" I said giving him the look that meant do-you-think-i-am-dumb?

But being Will he just said "Of course I do. Better get used to seeing me around at your apartment, because I we will have lots of sleepovers."

I was about to say 'Heck NO' but he continued "Because we need to act as a couple. I will just do it- to give us an image".

"Okay" I said.

Then he brought up "Unless you want to do something else?" with a wink

Oh goodness gracious. NO. NO. NO. But just the thought made my insides were doing flip-flops. Lots of flip-flops.

"I am fine with sleepovers, you take the couch" I said with a smile, trying to keep my emotions in check.

The waiter came back with our food, and we ate in silence. Although from time to time I would feel a pair of eyes looking at me. So when I would look up, the Hawaiian Blue eyes would look to another direction. Will and his gorgeous eyes made me Shiver.

"Are you cold Clarissa?" he asked politely.

"Um- Yes Will" I said. Then, I realized that he allows me to call him Will. Why do I not let him call me Clary?

So I said, while he was putting on me his coat "Will call me you can call me Clary".

He gave me a smile and said "Okay _CLARY"._ My insides did flip-flops again.

* * *

We walked down the noisy street. The sun was now setting, and gave the New York buildings a beautiful shine. All of a sudden I feel Will reach out for my hand, so I grab it.

I look up to his beautiful eyes and smile.

Could this be my serious relationship? Will could be nice, but PLAYER is written all over.

He absent mindfully started to message my the left back of my hand with his right thumb.

"Do you want to go for some ice cream?" he asked, as we drew near a Cold Stone.

"Yes I would love some". I said almost too excitingly.

"You know what? Most models would say ' too many calories ' or ' I just ate ', but you almost took off into the ice cream store without me".

"Welcome to my world Herondale" I said jokingly.

He gave me one of his many beautiful smiles and opened the door for Cold Stone. As I passed by him I heard him say under his breath or thought I heard him say ' what if I want to stay in your world?'

More Flip-Flops & sudden chills ran all over my body. Like little vibrations.

* * *

**Team William Herondale... I know it is going super slow in the beginning but bear with me (((: I will TRY to post everyday.  
**

**Review please & Follow.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is Chapter Three. This Chapter will be in Maia's point of view. I know I said that Maia will be a main character but in reality she is not. I just put her in the characters for the summary of the story because she is Clary's Best Friend and also a super model. Sorry to the people who were waiting to have more Maia. But she will have some chapters with her Point of View, so do not be bummed down.**

**And finally I am so glad you guys are following my story. Thanks a lot! **

**-MyDreamShadow**

* * *

When I arrived at work, I was looking for my little RedAngel. Clary. She'd mentioned earlier that she had a HUGE shoot. In reality I knew that the magazine was only going to give her ¼ of the cover page. I was bummed for her, but she was totally excited.

I checked Jacob's office - not there. I peeked in the runway - not there. I checked in the shoot room - not there. I even checked in Magnus' department. She was also not there, and so was Mags. Finally I decided to check in her dressing room, which was right next to mine. I opened the door and turned on the light. Clary is also not here. Where the hell is she? She does not even answer any of my text messages! _Argh._

I glanced around the room and her clothes from earlier that day were on her vanity chair. Interesting.

The only reason I was looking for her was because I was tired of hiding a huge secret. I was dating Simon. Clary's best friend. We have been going out for almost three weeks. Simon can not even call Clary or much worse, see her. He feels guilty for not telling her we are dating. I feel the same way, but I will never admit it.

I am still in Clary's dressing room when Magnus walks in saying "I told you I was a grea-". He stops after noticing I am not Clary. I mean obviously we do not look alike. We do have the same deep curves, but she is light skinned. Whilst I am a caramel color, with dark hair and eyes. Clary is more of the looker, with her fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Hence why I call her RedAngel.

"So Maggie.. what is it you told Clary that was so great?" I asked with a deadly sweet voice. I also added the Maggie because he hates it when I call him anything else, but his name. Which makes me do it more. Of course RedAngel could call Magnus anything even Mags which he adores coming from her pink lips.

He frowns at me and straightens up his suit. Which is in its glittery prime. "Clary got a huge opportunity. It is really a one in a life chance."

"What opportunity?" I ask curious and happy for RedAngel.

He squeaks in happiness and claps his hands rapidly before answering my question. "The Millionaire, Famous male model WILLIAM HERONDALE, and sole heir owner of a five-star Hotel asked the one and only Clarissa Garroway to be his power couple for two years".

I was dumbstruck. That IS a wonderful opportunity. Clary totally deserved it. I had to admit I was also a little jealous- but in a good way. Like saying 'You Lucky Butt'.

"Wow. That is truly amazing. But William Herondale does not sound familiar." I say with a thinking voice. Then it hits me "But I have seen one male model by that name in Los Angeles".

"I know. He lived in LA until last month. A important NY agency called him to model for them, but he needed an official- contract couple for two whole years. He has been looking for the girl ever sense. And he picked Clary!" . Then he added with a evil smile "That boy puts all these male models to shame."

Was he that good looking? Another score for RedAngel. I will remind myself to give her a huge congrats.

* * *

Driving down the densely crowded street, I parked in front of the high school, and waited inside my car for Simon. Simon had an extracurricular activity and needed a ride today. It was two hours passed schools dismissal. Then why were there lots of students still in school?

No sooner I thought that, a group emerged from the field, lead by a very very very very attractive individual. This boy popped out from all the rest. I reminded me of someone, of course- just like RedAngel. But where Clary was obviously a RedAngel, this beautiful boy was the GoldenAngel. He radiated with a golden intensity, it was mesmerizing. He was very well built, just like a male model. He wore black jeans and his huge Varsity Football Jacket- typical Jock. To top it off he had golden blond curls, and light honey eyes... that almost looked golden. Totally hot and drop dead gorgeous, but not my type.

I kept staring at him too-too much, that I obviously did not notice my surroundings. So when Simon knocked on the passenger window for me to open the car door for him I was nearly scared to death. Recomposing myself I opened it, and he slid in. We shared a brief kiss, and he asked "Who were you looking at?" while adjusting his seat belt.

I pointed to the GoldenAngel, I had seen before. He gave a snort and said "Oh him? That is Jace Wayland. He is a mean son of a gun. You know what he calls me?"

I shook my head in a negative. "He calls me rat" he said plainly.

OH NO HE DIDN'T ! GoldenAngel is totally gone, replaced by an enemy. Without warning Simon I shut down the engine. And with a swift movement I step on into the sidewalk.

My Clary-look-alike heels are clicking on the pavement as I stomp my way to ex-GoldenAngel, now Jerky Jace. As I walk or actually speed my way toward him, there are whistles throughout the crowds. Maybe the boys are checking me out , but the girls are glaring at me- like I care. Finally, when I come face to face with the Jerk, a girl with almond looking eyes and black hair steps in between us.

She asks with the world most ugliest voice "Who's this Jacey?" ew. Jacey. I prefer Jerky Jace or anything along those lines.

"The name is Maia, you slut" I spit.

She gives a ugly laugh and looks me over. "Your calling me a slut? Look at yourself!" I am about to say 'girl please I am a model'. But instead I give her my tennis swing to her left cheek. I am super strong, so the blow knocks her over. That is going to leave a bruise. Yay score for Maia. I turn on my heels and head back to my car. Simon looks shocked and I leave a crowd of cheering students, as I drive away.

In my mind I mentally say to Jace: hurt Simon, my boyfriend and I hurt yours.

As the school disappears behind us Simon says "You did not have to do that".

I turn over to look at him, ignoring the road I say "But I did-". He cuts me off with a wave of his hand, and I turn back to the road. "That girl you just hit is just one of Jace's toys. Her name is Aline and the only reason she is still around is because she is much of a player as him".

Man I just helped Jace get rid of the slut. Gosh, I just met these kids and I already hate them.

"Oh well. I had to practice my tennis swing somewhere". Trying to change the subject I ask. "Are you coming over?" . he only muttered a 'sure'.

We need to tell Clary about our relationship.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Clary arrived at the house or also known as our apartment. Simon had been pacing around muttering ways to explain our relationship to her. In reality I really did not know how she would take it. Sad for not telling her or happy for us. Well, if she was mad then I would understand her, she had not seen Simon since we decided to go out.

"So how is William?" I asked giving her a arched eyebrow, and a nudge on her side.

"How di-" she stopped dead when she saw Simon coming out of the restroom. "SIMOOOON!" she yelled, running up to him and giving him a huge hug. It looked like Simon was being sucked out of all the air he had in him. Poor Simon.

"Clary you are killing me" he said hardly audible.

"Oh yeah sorry" she said releasing him off her dead grip. "I am just to happy to see you". She said with teary eyes.

Oh man here it goes.

"Clary. Maia and I have to tell you something." he said slowly.

"Okay" she answered.

"We are dating" he said indicating to himself and me.

There was ten seconds of pure silence.

"I am so happy for you two." she said finally. Grabbing us both for a group hug. "This calls for a celebration" she said.

Simon gave a laugh, while I gave a Hooray. At the same time we all yelled "PANDEMONIUM!". We were all cheering around like little kids when there was a knock on the door.

I offered to answer, while Clary and Simon headed into the living room.

I made my way to the door and opened it. In front of me was the world's most gorgeous man. Well, this guy and GoldenAngel made an even tie. His hair was black as night and eyes a very very attractive blue. Then this must be-.

"Hello I am William Herondale."

"Hi, you must be RedAngel's couple." ooops. Clary does not really like it when I call her RedAngel.

"RedAngel?"

"Yeah. Clary I meant" I open the door wider. "Sorry come in" I say gesturing into our amazing apartment.

"Thank You." he walks in and looks around probably looking for Clary. Then he turns around "What's your name?"

I indicate toward myself and say "I am Clary's best friend Maia".

"Well Maia its nice to get to know people who know Clary. What do you work in?"

I am about to cut his beautiful face. How come nobody today can tell I am a model. Am I that ugly. But thank goodness I don't answer a whole group of bad things because Simon calls out.

"We are about to play Monopoly Maia".

"okay, I am right there" I yell back. "Do you want to play?" I ask William.

"Sure" he says with a crocked smile.

As we walk into the living room I say "Look who came to visit."

Simon and Clary stare at William. "What are you doing here" Clary asks.

He gives a casual shrug and says "Just stopping by to remind you of our shoot in two days." then he looks over the coffee table where the Monopoly is at " and to play a board game".

Clary gives a okay. While I explain to Simon who William is. "So" I say. "Want to go with us to Pandemonium after your guys shoot?"

Clary buts in "I am pretty sure he has other things to do Maia."

"But it will be fun Clary." says Simon

"Yeah come on RedAngel" I whine.

She gives me a death glare. William gives a heartily laugh and says "I would love to go."

"Yay double date!" I yell.

* * *

**Tell me what you think... Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone? I am a horrible person, between Finals in the Mid of December last year and Christmas Break- I did not post. Then in the beginning of January I got sick );. Sucks I know. Stupid Flu. Well I hope none of you are sick... My whole household is though. LOL ! So enough about me- So back to talking about 'Who's Red Angel'... This chapter will be in Clary's point of view . Again Sorry. My goal or New Years Resolution is to post every week... lets see how it goes. **

**Oh and please comment on this chapter. **

**Yours truly - MyDreamShadow.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Shifting underneath my covers I pull out my left hand to the night stand. Momentarily I freeze. Literally, the room is so cold. I need to get warm. Finally I muster the strength a wince while I give a slight tap to shut the alarm clock off. It takes me a couple of minutes to realize I am truly awake and reality to hit me, like waves to my brain. Today is the day I will have my very first shoot with the deathly beautiful William Herondale, and I am very scared if the scene would be intimate. No one has made me feel nervous before, after all it is just a job. But William has me on the edge and I have not even taken a single photo with him. _How sad._

Giving confidence to my self esteem, I pretend like I feel nonchalantly. _Yeah Clary like that would ever happen. _I yell at myself for my low self esteem. Then laugh at how ridiculous I must look. I finally get up and change into some yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Leaving my very cozy bed I head into our gym room. I need to do something to get warm and this seems like the healthiest way. Stepping onto the treadmill I turn on my iPod and run to the song 'Turn Me On'. I have no clue but the song just has the beat to get me going. How peculiar. I decide to press the replay button, and kept running.

Maybe I ran a little to much because I glance at my iPod to check the time and notice it is time to change for the shoot with William. Man how I wish he did not give me butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

**I skipped the Shoot because ( it's really not important right now) & I did not want to get too caught up in the Model Stuff. You will soon see why. – MyDreamShadow**

* * *

The shoot was a total success. Everyone thought that William and I were sickly 'in love'. _Well no... we are not thank you very much! _Now here I am at my apartment getting ready for Pandemonium Club. To say I am excited is putting things mildly. Maia was nowhere in the apartment. _She is probably out with Simon. _ I really do love their relationship. But for some reason I know that they won't last. It is just a gut feeling I have.

"Huff"... "So much for asking her to do my hair". I say to the silence in the apartment. Well it settles it, I will have to beautify myself.

* * *

William said he would pick me up at 8 pm. It currently 7:45 and I am taking a good look at myself in the mirror. My curly red hair was straightened and is put in a little bump-it. My eyes are smoky. The dress is black with a 'V' neckline, threatening to expose myself. The dress is black lace and is long sleeve. The hem reaches four inches above my knees, giving a 'sexy yet elegant' feel. This is exactly like me. No hiding. I am also wearing a four inch boot heels - also black.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"He's here". I whisper to the mirror. A wave of uncertainty washes over me. _How can one guy make me feel this way? _Taking a deep breath I leave my beautiful mirror and head to the door, where a very nice surprise lies behind. _You can do this your Clarissa Garroway. _It feels like everything is going slow motion - I open the door and there standing in front of me is William. _"Can't he look any better?"._

And then he smirks. Oh no. "Well I have no idea... can I?".

I take in a huge gulp and muster the courage to stop gaping at him.

"You look beautiful Red Angel." He murmurs while he grabs my hand to place a lingering kiss there.

"Name is Clarissa. Remember?" I shoot at him, and pull my hand away.

"No. I think your My Red Angel." he says with a velvety voice. I can not help but shudder.

"Um- William". I say looking up to his gorgeous eyes. _William Herondale might be the death of me. _

"Shh." he whispers . And he is leaning in on me. _Could a camera be somewhere around? Could this be a joke? Is he really going to kiss me for me- or the contract?_ Savoring the moment I let his warm lips meet mine. He tastes like mint and man. I melt into him, and he reaches to pull me into his arms while my hands grab his soft black hair. Hmm. He is perfect. I just love the -

We break apart and he looks at me with a shield expression. _What is going on? _"Wh- What?" I stutter dumb folded.

"Did you kiss me out of gratitude for the contract, that I gladly made you?" he asks. And I inwardly gasp. William Herondale is insecure. Just like me.

"Never." I sigh and look to the floor. "Did you kiss me for the publicity? Or maybe because of hidden cameras?"

"Never, Red Angel." he says lifting my chin with his index finger. "I kissed you because I am attracted to you". I kiss him again, and then I pull back. "I like you too William."

"Then we don't have to fake our relationship now. Do we?". He says while giving me lingering kisses on the lips.

I chuckle. "I suppose we do not."

* * *

**Clary & William are official couple just like Maia & Simon...**

** Dun Dun Dun .  
**

**Comment on this chapter at least five times and I will post manana..**

** Now there is a challenge...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Loves? I am really really really x 10000 going to enjoy this chapter. Read closely because I changed a couple of things about the characters and non-sense... Hope that you do not mind. This chapter is in our handsome and charming Jace Wayland Point of View. NO Jace Herondale, because I obviously added our beautiful William Herondale ( which Is Jace's ancestor in shadowhunter world) into this story. **

**Now. Who is ready to see this? You might not like the pairings I have but I am sorry. You will understand later why I torture you all. (; **

***All these characters are by Cassandra Clare – I just used fictional things to put it together***

**Do me a favor - yeah? **

**Comment when done reading …. Thanks !**

**Love.**

**-MyDreamShadow**

* * *

"What is it Isabelle?" I casually glance at my cousin. Sadly my father and mother live in the U.K. I wanted to stay in the U.S, so I had to move in with my mother's sister. Which meant staying at the house of the successful lawyers- Aunt Maryse and Uncle Robert Lightwood. Oh, and family. Maryse and Robert have three children ; seventeen year old twins Alec and Isabelle, and seven year old Max. The only thing that Isabelle has in common with Alec is the skin tone, jet black hair and height. Besides that- they are like fire and ice.

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang out at Pandemonium tonight. Just Alec, you and me. Just to chill." she says with a smirk. _Yeah right- Chill..._

"Sounds entertaining. Fine. I will go." I say.

"Invite Johnathan Morgenstern. Will you?" and she was out of my room. No way I was inviting that fellow. His sister Aline was all up in my personal space, not that I minded. But she was annoying and did not take the phrase 'We are over' literal. Groaning, I sent Johnathan a text message, only because knowing Isabelle - she will not stop bothering me.

To Johnathan: Hey Man? Pandemonium tonight.

To Jace: Thanks, see you there. Later.

* * *

Checking myself in the mirror, I smirk. My curly blond locks fall on the nape of my neck and above my eyebrows. Wearing all black - pants and tight fitted polo. I look for my gray leather jacket and slip it on. _It could be worse._ I can't help but see that I am not happy. Sure I may seem it. But I am not. The only person who could get close to cracking me would be Alec and Jordan. Alec my best friend, cousin and almost brother. Jordan Brown my second best friend and like a brother.

I need a girlfriend. I need a serious relationship. I need love. Not family love but love of a woman that truly cares for me. _Cheesy I know. But it is true._

"Ready Man?"

I turn to see Alec at my door. How long have I been standing in front of the mirror? Just thinking? But instead, I fake a smile - or a smirk . I have no idea, I just know that I always pretend.

"Yeah Man. Lets Get Wasted!" I yell while walking up to him and hooking his head under my right armpit ._ Good thing it's a Friday, I add silently ._

* * *

It sucks waiting in line, especially when the line is this huge! This club always is packed. But to be a Friday, it only makes the line longer by fifty people or so. We obviously had to get our fake ID's but we got that all covered. This nerd in school does them for a normal price, and they come out good. What is his name again... Sean? No, that can not be it. Sebastian? Nope . Sal? Not that either. Well, anyways all I know is that I call him Rat. Or sometimes Rat Face. It fits him really good.

While waiting in line Alec shifts uncomfortably next to me. "Alec, What is the matter?" asks Isabelle. I turn slightly to look at him. He looks flustered. Hm.. A girl perhaps? Yes, maybe that is it. And right on cue, a Asian girl with yellow eyes walks up to him. This girl is really pretty and I can't help but smile at my cousin's shyness. I know for a fact that this girl is rich. Her clothes are pricy. Us Wayland's and Lightwood's are rich. But this girl must be a daughter of a billionare.

Her posture reminds me of the girl who slapped Aline straight across the face and said unknown words to me. I was to busy trying not to laugh my pants off, from Aline being smacked down to the floor. She deserved it.

Blinking out of my reverie I look at Alec and I am glad to see that he started a conversation with Yellow Eyes. Isabelle gasps out loud and then get near me "You actually invited Johnathan, and Aline?" she asks.

"Correction. Only Johnathan." I snap back. _Here goes to chilling out._

"Jacey!" Aline yells and runs up to me with a deathly ambrace.

"Hello Aline. Can you stop hugging me? Your taking out all the attention of the girls who are interested in me." I say, while taking her arms away from me.

She pouts. "But your my boyfriend". She whines, and then I compare her to a pig. That constant noise.

"Ex-boyfriend" I smirk. She huffs and leaves me alone to go and torture an unknown soul.

Johnathan then comes up next to me. "You know that she is obsessed with you?" with a laugh. I turn to face him, and I look up to his face in awe. "But she is your sister.. Your suppose to be mad at me."

More laughter, and then he grows serious. Leaning into my ear he says. "As you can tell Aline and I do not look alike. She is the daughter of my stepmother. We are not related."

"What?" I whisper yell.

"I know right? All this time everyone has thought that we were twins." he says.

"Yeah." I say

"But I do have a twin, I over heard one of Dad's friend talk about it." He says giving a long sigh. "What if he or she lives in the poorness? While I enjoy the thing of the rich?".

"Johnathan. If I can help in anything man. You know I got your back." I say patting his back.

"Yeah man . Thanks." he says.

And then Police Sirens are heard all around us. The bouncer yells to the people in line "Nothing to see here. Go home. Club is closed for tonight. Return tomorrow."

The police start clearing the front of the line and many leave, but our group - among others stay. Paramedics come as well. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? All I know is that something inside the Pandemonium went seriously wrong. Glancing at my clock I see that it is 10:23 pm.

"Takis on me guys." I say. And slowly Isabelle, Alec , New girl or which I found out Is named Magdalena or Mag for short, Johnathan, and with an eye roll Aline we head to Takis.

* * *

**Yes . Clary, William, Maia, and Simon where in the club at this time.**

**Dun . Dun . Dun  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO LOVES! Here are some things about my story:**

**referring to the previous chapter Jace was outside the club while this chapter was happening inside the club. Place :Pandemonium 3**

**This Chapter – is number six, and is the deadly handsome William Herondale Point of View. **

**Remember that Clary and Jace have NOT met yet!**

**Clary and William are officially together now. Okay?**

**Jace does not want to be with the clingy Aline.**

**-MYDREAMSHADOW**

* * *

–

There was smoke everywhere. Dancing bodies popped up here and there. Only when you could see them you could not distinguish where one person started and the other one ended. The music was loud, and my ears were like vibrators. The club smelled like sweat and beer. The silly thing is, I was hardly conscious of these factors, all that mattered was a certain Angel that was leading me deeper into the club. Not just any Angel, but recently- my Red Angel. Clarissa Garroway.

She was different, I had to admit. Not your typical model. She was selfless, wise, funny, and most of all strong headed - stubborn to her bones. She also cared for her family and friends you could tell. And now Clary was my official girlfriend. I liked her. A lot.

"Can you see them Will?" she asked me, trying to talk above the music. "I am too short to see through all these people". She commented trying to peek above the crowds.

"Sorry Clary," I said. "I do not see them". And in reality all I wanted to do was take Clary out to dinner, just the two of us. We could talk and get to know each other, after all we had to be together for two more years. I smiled at the fact.

Beside me Clary checked her phone. "And Maia does not even answer". She sighs, "If you want I can send her a text message saying that we left, and we go somewhere... quieter".

Squeezing her hand I say, "I think that will be perfect".

We start walking toward the exit, but before we even reach the door there is a horrible scream behind us. Flushing Clary to my chest we turn around. We could hardly see through the darkness, but Clary is breathing harder and I have no idea why.

"Will, I think that was Maia's scream", she says as she unties herself from my arms and runs to the now forming circle in the dark. No doubt that the answer to the screaming is there. As I follow behind Clary there is unnecessary screaming from bystanders. _Get a grip, man, _is all I think. Oh and I also think, _Why_ _the fuck are people so nosy? Like seriously.. if it is non of your business then butt out. _

As I get closer to Clary from behind, the thick circle of overlooking bodies' cuts. The only reason that I see her is because of her beautiful hair that looks like a fire. _No wonder __Maia calls her Red Angel. Plus she Is an Angel, and that angel is mine._ Its not that I am possessive I muse, it is simply that I like her a lot. _Right?_

Snapping out of my thoughts I follow Clary inside the circle and take in the sight in front of us. Maia is probably three feet away from us, and is currently on her knees sobbing. Simon is- _ poor Simon..._ trying really hard to comfort her, but no avail. _Rubbing her back is not going to work. You need to hold her in your arms and whisper ; "It's going to be alright"._

Next to Maia is a very dead man. Scratch that... He is a very ugly and dead man. Apparently somebody stabbed him close by the heart, and the blade is wickedly lovely. _Sorry but I love them. My father collects them you see, my father, James Craig Herondale is from China. James met my mother Theresa Grey in his famous HERONDALE HOTEL or HH for short in New York where they fell in love and married each other in three months. Then I am born, being incredibly handsome due to my beautiful parents. So yes, my father collects Blades. Mostly traditional Chinese blades, but since he is part Japanese, he likes the whole Samurai swords. James Craig Herondale is one hell of a collector and fighter. The man is Fifty two, but looks to be hardly forty... same as mom. _Looking closer at the knife - blade, I see that it must be expensive. It looks to be made by a special request and order. _Interesting._

Clary moves closer to Maia and hugs her, while I stand behind her touching her back, showing her that she has my support. _Yet I do not even know what the fuck is going on. _

From the corner of my eye I see the bouncer coming _toward_ us. The police and ambulance are heard at the distance. "Nothing to see here. Go home. Club is closed for tonight. Return tomorrow", yells the bouncer. And in the distance - actually outside, I hear someone repeating the same lines.

"You four stay here", says the bouncer, pointing at Clary, Maia, Simon, and myself.

We all nod our heads, but do not speck a word as the crowd leaves. They give us glares, no doubt they are mad for ruining their night. _Boo - who, you could just come tomorrow. Can you not see that there is a dead man. Idiots. _

Minutes pass and then police and paramedics spring to life all around us. No one comes to speck with us, they just work on the man. But finally a very wise looking police with full white hair comes toward us. I read his tag, _ Detective Bassco._ He looks at all of us before he specks.

"I would like all you four to come to my office, to discuss today's happenings". Maia starts to shriek, "Am I going to jail?!"

"No. No, doll. This is simply a talk". He responds.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight", Detective Bassco sighs. "You, went in the bathroom" he says pointing at Simon. "While you, was getting really dirty on the floor", pointing at Maia. "A old man starts to touch you inappropriately and you slap him away, as a warning. But he keeps insisting that you two should leave the club. Until, he gets tired of your rejection and pulls out a switch blade. But before he has time to use it on you, you take out" he now points at Clary, "her blade and stab him, before he stabs you."

All three of the pointed, nod.

"But you and you", he says pointing at Clary and me "Were not even in the scene of the crime, until you heard her scream of fear".

Now Clary and I nod.

Detective Bassco give a long sigh and closes his eyes. His hands are on his cherry-oak desk where it looks as if he is pressing real hard. Then, a skinny man comes through the door and gives Detective Bassco four manilla folders. _Yup, those have all our information on there._

He opens his eyes and reads through all the folders. "Mm-hmm. Clarissa, Maia, and William are models. And very famous I see." He looks at the last folder, "And Simon has fantastic grades in City of Angels High School."

"Well I know that Simon and William are totally innocent. But Maia did bring a blade to a no weapon zone, under Clarissa's name. Leaving both ladies guilty. Since I know that If this goes out in public, your reputations are over. I will give you guys a punishment that is not so bad."

"And what is that?" Clary and Maia ask in unison.

"You two young ladies will attend, City of Angels High School until further notice." he says with a this-is-final tone.

"What?!" Clary and Maia shriek.

I am simply speechless. Of course this man has the right to this. But Clary and I could get more publicity, and this does not change our relationship, and I will tell her just that.

"Yay, you guys will love it there". Simon says.

* * *

**Get it? Simon says? **

**Lol. **

**So tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Loves?**

**So last chapter was just to let us know what was going on in the club. I believe that I should not change the Point of View as quickly as I have been doing. From now on I will try to stick to one person. But in case it doesn't happen I will ALWAYS put (ex. John Point of View) above the text. Is that alright? I hope so. I really like how this story is going so far, but I would really like to know what your thinking. I mean it is not that hard to write a review. Is it? So far we know that Clary and Maia have to attend high school. But not just any high school, they need to attend City of Angels High School. The school where Jace, Jordan, Johnathan, Aline, Alec, and Isabelle attend. This could get really complicated. Especially if Clary is now dating William Herondale. And according to last chapter William will not end up with his Tessa, because I made her stay permanently with James Craig Herondale. There is no changing that now. And add the dangerous Johnathan Morgenstern, and you got yourself a very very confusing plot. But I will update as soon as possible. Love ya,**

**-MYDREAMSHADOW**

* * *

**(Clarissa Garroway POV)**

Once we got to our apartment Maia went straight to bed. She did not say 'Good Night', she just walked straight to her room. She did not even pause to say 'Thank you', to William for the ride. She was mad, and so was I. _But school is way better than going to jail,_ I reasoned with myself.

I still remember that Detective Bassco said, "You two dolls start Monday". And guess what today was? Saturday morning- 2:34 am. I huff out in annoyance.

I slowly turn back to give William a 'thank you' and a good night kiss. But I stay there, and just look at him. The dim light in my apartment makes him look undeniably sexy, and so... Angelic? William was beautiful, too fucking beautiful. _How in the heavens is it possible?_ Just looking at him made me all warm inside and again, I got the stomach flip flops. _Oh my, and my._

William then walks closer to me and I step back. I have no idea why, but it was just instinct. I keep my green eyes on him, and I see the predatory glint that goes into his eyes and it makes me shiver. Just thinking of the things we could do... makes me hot and bothered with want. My next move is not so bright for his sake; I turn and quickly run away from him. _But I am not that fast. _ My breathing is escalating as I try to out run him to an unknown destination. But before I even pick where I am heading inside my apartment, William grabs me by the waist and pulls me back against him. _So, so close. _ His soft and warm mouth bellow my ear, "Gotcha" he says. I could hear him smiling.

He flips me over and pushes me against the closest wall, and cages me between his arms. "You thought you could out-run me?", he asks amused. His sea colored eyes twinkle with glee, and lust.

"Well I could. M-maybe if I had you know... running classes?", I say slightly squirming under him. But he just pushes me harder against the wall and I feel his entire body. I whimper at the very hard object close to my belly. He chuckles and brings his mouth to mine. His kisses are warm and passionate, but then they become fast. I really do not care though, because whenever he touches me I loose all my sanity. William _will_ be the death of me.

And he tastes like mint, with man. Pretty musky, but it's just perfect. I pull lightly on his beautiful raven black hair. He pulls back to catch his breath, and I feel happy that I am not the only one who make look... dizzy. We are both drunk with each others kisses, and I tell him just that. "I like it when you kiss me, you taste really good".

He looks down at me. _While I am 5,5. He must be at least 6,2? _ "And what do I taste like to you Red Angel?"

"Mint and Man", I answer truthfully. He chuckles, which makes my stomach feel the vibrations. "And you taste like strawberries, and vanilla. Just perfect", he says while nuzzling my neck. I shudder.

"Will" I say.

He lifts up his face and looks me in the eyes. "Yes, Red Angel?".

"What will happen to us? I mean I have to go to school, and we could still be together … But what of the contract?" I ask. _What if he doesn't want to be with me any longer? _

"Do not worry about that, 'NY Models' will call when they have jobs for us. But since the contract never specified if you went to school or not, its not a problem. And as for us, I want you to know that I like yo for who you are. Yes, in the beginning I choose you because you were beautiful, and sexy. But I got to know that Clarissa Garroway is more than that, she is my Red Angel. And I know I do not have the best past with girls because I sleep around, but I am willing to try a serious relationship.. with you." he said with so much sincerity in his beautiful eyes.

"I am ready to try a real relationship too. I like you a lot William." I say.

I pull him back to my lips and melt in his kisses. _Just so Minty and perfect, hmm._

* * *

_Beep . Beep . Beep . Beep. _

_What the fuck is that- oh right. _ Half- awake and Half- asleep I pull out my left hand to shut off the alarm clock. _6:30 am. Monday morning. _Today Is my first day of high school, and I doubt that I will like it. Actually, I know that I won't like it.

I quickly throw off my covers and head to the bathroom, which Maia and I share. Luckily, she is not awake to take away my bathroom time. I turn on the shower to warm and turn on the radio. The song Daylight by Maroon 5, is on... and I sing along to it. Scrubbing my self with my vanilla soap I remember Will saying... _"And you taste like strawberries, and vanilla. Just perfect"._ And indeed my shampoo is strawberry. But how I got to taste like it, is beyond me.

After our wonderful make- out session, Will left. But promised to come over Sunday and hang out. It ended with me meeting his parents in the HERONDALE HOTEL, apparently they had just come back from China. William's dad was planning on opening a hotel there. _Is it __weird that we have known each other for a week, and I already met his parents?_

Slipping out of the shower, I head to my room. _What should I wear? _For some reason, I do not want them knowing I am a model. So, I choose the most ordinary looking clothes that I have, which turn out to be black skinny jeans. Gucci shoes, and a Gucci top. _Sorry can't do any more ugly._ I just down played my looks, and I still look like I came out of a Fashion Magazine.

Now standing in front of the mirror, I re-check my make up. It is complimentary to my clothes, but still looks too sexy. And my hair falls like flames to my waist. _I know some people say they hate their hair, but I love it. It just sometimes draws too much attention. _But I am Clarissa Garroway and no one makes me feel inferior. I am too bad ass for that, the only ones who come close to crack me are Maia, Simon, Magnus, and now William.

I obviously do not have a backpack, so I use my P_rada _ bag. This just makes me look too darn good for high school. As I walk into my kitchen, I pull out a instant oatmeal. Its the only breakfast I will eat at home. As the water is heating up, I glace to my Tiffany & Co. watch, 7:07 am. _Where the fuck is Maia?_

Right on cue she comes out of her room, fully dressed. She also is down playing her looks, good. "Good thing you wore that", I said gesturing to her attire. "I was going to tell you we should not draw too much attention".

"Good luck with that, your hair can be seen from miles away." I glare at her but she continues, ignoring me. " Plus, we are too hot, not to be noticed".

I prepare two bowls of oatmeal for Maia and I. We finish it and we are heading out the door when I say "Ready for School?"

"Bring it on". Maia responds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Loves.**

**So I know that I have not posted for two weeks, and It is completely unacceptable. I am sorry, it was due to a huge WRITERS BLOCK. But I sort of know how I want to end this story. Obviously, it still needs various chapters but nothing that I can't handle. I have also been working on two 'projects'. I say 'projects' because they are ideas for FF stories, and yes they are both a Mortal Instruments FF. One is a short story- one chapter- but it is more than 3k words. The second is a story that will require various chapters (alike Red Angel), but the plots are not the same- it's completely different. As you have noticed from before Red Angel is a story centered around Clary, but it _does _have different POVs. I am _planning_ to post these stories along the month of March. Its not set in stone though. So just wait and see. So I will try my best in it!**

***Enjoy this Chapter***

**love.**

**MyDreamShadow**

* * *

**(Jace Wayland POV)**

School is a prison for me, it's like a black hole. A place where I can not escape the black emptiness within it's walls or inside me. I feel this way about everything these days. My life is a total hell, and my family and friends hardly seem to notice. I guess they do eat the whole - Jace is an asshole - idea. Yet, I do not care. Sometimes my life does have those happy moments, that I will cherish forever. For example when my parents were planning to leave to the U.K.

"_Mom, Dad, I don't want to leave New York. I love this place. It's the only place that feels like home. Don't make me leave the city.", Don't make me leave the city that is so dark and gloomy like me - I silently added. _

"_But Jace you have to go with us." My mother pleaded. "Who would you stay with?", my Father asked._

"_Aunt Maryse of course", I answered._

"_Like your aunt could handle a troubled kid like you", my Father replied harshly._

"_Don' t speak to your son like that" my Mother told my Father. I did not care how he treated me. I treated him no better. _

_Aunt Maryse overheard us and stepped into the conversation, "Troubled son? Not a chance. My nephew is like a son to me and is no burden. I would actually want him to stay with us, as a filter for Alec and Isabelle not to fight anymore." My aunt winked at me. _

_She did care about me._

Aunt Maryse was one of the many members of the Lightwood family to demonstrate care and love toward me. A feeling or emotion I never felt with my parents, who cared too much for themselves to look at me. Maybe that is where I got my vanity and huge ego. In fact they were worse, than I was. I for the least internally cared. I even emotionally cared for my parents, who turned me into a replica of them. A replica of vanity and destruction.

"_To love is to destroy."_ My father had once told me. I believed it, as the naive child I was, and still am.

I hid my emotions in my mask. I was known as Jace Wayland. A popular football player, Ladies Man, and Charmer. Even an asshole - on some occasions, actually on most. But it all did not matter. I attended school so I could graduate and hopefully get a scholarship for football, which was my dream. But first I have to put up with the rest of my junior year, and complete senior year to accomplish the task. The good thing is that I did not lack in skill. But to obtain my pass to college I had to get a average GPA. So my 2.5 was not going to do great things to my hopeful dreams. I needed to study, but every tutor they sent me, were failures. They never improved my grade.

Sighing I made my way to Mr. Ralph's office. Mr. Ralph - or as I call him Ral - was my _wonderful_ councilor. I smirked. Sarcasm was also my best quality. It's not that I hate him or anything, it's just every time I am at his office he wants me to do something - too hard. To top off the obvious pressure he was going to give me, it was a Monday morning- 8:00am exactly. Right on cue, the Late Bell rings - initiating first period. Which was Ral's office for me. No other student in the entire school had the councilor's office first period, but I.

Oh well guess I am late again, I thought as I was about to turn the corner for the councilor offices. There were at least five, and in the end of the hallway was the main office.

"Can you believe it? He got us the exact same classes!" a girl said happily.

…..Huh?

I sulk back, not turning the corner but hiding myself from whoever - or the girl who came out of the office. I look at her. Wait. Isn't she the awesome girl who gave Aline a smack in the face? I try to hold back my laugh, it was one of the best days of my entire life.

The Awesome girl looked so happy. She was coming out of the office and looking like having the same classes with - whomever was the best thing in the world. All of a sudden her friend comes out of the office. And it is if my whole entire world slows down. I know this might sound corny but she the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her eyes were huge, and they sparkled like polished emeralds. Her hair was a fire. Literally. But it fit her somehow.. she was-

"Thank God", the beautiful girl said. As if sensing my presence she turns my way. Of course, me, being Jace Wayland am faster than her and I step back. Okay Wayland, its time to act cool. I run my left hand through my hair and let out a long sigh. Turning the corner I walk up to them.

"Hello ladies need help getting to your classes?", I ask.

Awesome girl looks at me. Her happy face gets replaced by a scowl. And she mutters something under her breath. Beautiful girl smiles at me, and something in my chest moves.

"Oh my God, thank you..." trails off beautiful girl, as she hands me her schedule.

"Jace. Jace Wayland", I say and take her schedule. I look at it and I read her paper.

Clarissa Garroway

Age:17 – junior

Art - Mr. Lock (209)

Algebra 2 – Mrs. Vern (314)

Chemistry – Ms. Call (214)

US History – Mr. Gomez (318)

English - Ms. Torre (113)

Spanish – Mrs. Lopez (117)

"So Clarissa, you have Art. Mr. Lock is the best. He takes Art a little to seriously though, you might want to watch out", I say.

She laughs. "No problem, I love Art". She stops and looks at her friend who has not said a word "By the way this is my best friend Maia."

"We have met before, right Maia?" I ask.

"So we have." Maia responds through gritted teeth.

Clarissa does not seem to notice, she giggles "We are new here. Actually new in the whole school area."

"Hmmm. So you were home-schooled?" I ask.

"Something like that" responds Clarissa. "Oh you must know our best friend. He has attended this school since Freshmen year."

"Oh yeah?" I ask.

Clarissa nods.

"His name is Simon." says Maia. "And he is my boyfriend."

I gulp. No wonder Maia hit Aline. No wonder Maia hates me. Maia is the girlfriend of Rat Face. Ew. Maia is too pretty. I pity her. But they said they were all best friends? How is it possible that these two pretty girls befriend a Rat like Simon. The mysteries of the World we shall never know.

"So do you ladies still need me to take you to your classes?" I ask.

"Thanks Jace. I think I owe you." said Clarissa.

… Perfect. And I know just the way you can repay me, I thought, as the three of us walked down the hallway.

"Wait. Red Angel !" said a male voice behind us. It sounded familiar just like-

The three of us turn around.

William Herondale.

My childhood best friend.

I smirk at him "Long time Herondale".

William looks at me, as if realising I am there. "Wayland?" He walks up to me and brings me into a hug. A tight hug. "Dude. I lost all contact with you after I left to California."

"But you found me" I say giving him a smirk. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You two know eachother?" asks Maia.

"Yes, you see here Maia. William here is my childhood best – Wait! You know William?!" I ask. What the Fuck!

"Yeah of course I do he is Red Angel's -" but Maia was cut off by Clarissa's hand covering her mouth.

William just gives Maia a glare. W hat the hell. Who is Red Angel?

"You see Wayland." William starts, "My girlfriend comes here. To school I mean. It would only be fitting if I attend school with her".

"Oh. I see, so your wipped Herondale?" I ask with a smirk.

"Am not Wayland" he glares.

I laugh. "Okay" I raise my hands in surrender. "So who is the lucky girl?"

Maia looks at me with the 'I-cant-believe-you-have-not-figured-it-out-look'.

But. But that means that -

"Clarissa, also known as Red Angel" finishes William, as he walks up to Clarissa. She receives him in a tight hug.

_But I liked Clarissa. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Loves. **

**What do you guys believe about the previous chapter; Jace and Will were childhood best friends. Was that too much? Well I kind of  explain why they were friends in this chapter. If your uncertain about something just review or message me. BTW - this is the first chapter Jordan comes out, and actually talks. Lol poor Jordan, but oh well. **

**This is a sort of a continuation of last chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

**Love.**

**MyDreamShadow**

* * *

**(Jace Wayland POV)**

_But I Liked Clarissa._

It was true, I did like Clarissa – or how she wants to be called – Clary. I know that I just met her, but I liked her instantly. I felt a connection to her. But this was not what I needed, for Clary to be in a relationship with my childhood best friend – Will. I felt like yelling to the world of the injustice of the entire situation. Thank the Angel I maintained my cool, but I was not going to accept this- not even close.

"Congrats man." I said – too overly joyous. Will simply rose an eyebrow and said "Are you not taking us to our Art Class?"

I stood straighter and asked curious "You mean you have the exact same schedule as Maia and Clary?". He nods, and Clary smiles up at him. Darn it ! I only have Chemistry and Algebra 2 with Clary. Oh, and Maia , plus Will. Ugh

I lead them down the hallway and into the second building where their Art Class is located. But how could all three of them enroll on the same day- in the middle of the school year- and have the exact same classes? Something was going on between those three, but I had no clue what It could possibly be.

We finally got to room 209. "Okay, guys. Here is your first period class", I jester to the art room. The smell of paint reaches my noise and I scrunch it up in distaste "Ugh, it smells like paint", I mutter.

Apparently Clary over hears me and brightens up "I love the smell of paint. You know- my mother was a artist. We always had paint in our house, and I just loved the smell of paint." And just because she likes the smell, I embrace it.

"Oh yeah. I remember your house used to smell like paint and pastries." said Maia. She looked like she was remembering her childhood, with a far away look in her brown eyes.

Will gives a chuckle and says "I'd think her house smelled like strawberries". He then pulls his girlfriend protectively and possessively to his chest, and nuzzles her neck while she giggles.

I don't like it. A sudden possessiveness over comes me, but I maintain my cool. So I ask nonchalantly, "Why is that?"

Will looks at me with a smile. A genuine smile. This is the first time I have actually seen him smile- Ever. Since we were little boys, people would always comment on how we looked so related- and about how we acted so similar. We both were tall for our age, and handsome children since birth. We were smart, witty, and most of all arrogant. It was probably why we got along so well. But all fun has to end sometime. I started acting like an asshole when William left New York. You see, his parents wanted him to be an important person in life, successful. So they sent him to a special private school, across the country to California. All our childhood memories went out the trash, when he left abruptly after eight grade graduation. I really never knew when he was going to leave. His parents always told him _'Behave Will, or we will have no choice but to send you away'_ or the classical, _'Why do you __hang around with that boy? He is nothing but trouble'_. We never actually thought they would send him away and cut all ties with each other. But it happened. And I became even more arrogant. More of an asshole, but inside I just suffered. But the worst part was that William did not care. He is worse, worse than me.

"Well because Red Angel smells like sweet Strawberries", he says. Clary giggles and swats Williams chest playfully. I wish I was him. I want her.

Clearing my throat, I say "It's already 8:30. You guys only have 30 minutes remaining of Art class." I smile, "It was nice meeting you Clary, and nice seeing you Maia and William. Well I have to go, have fun." I motion them to the door, and twist the knob. Maia goes in and mumbles a 'thank you'. Will pats my back in thanks, and Clary smiles sweetly up at me. As she passes me and into her class, I note that indeed she smells like sweet Strawberries.

So good. I smirk as I walk to Ral's office- Yup. He is going to be mad, for my tardiness . Again.

Oh. Well.

. . . . . .

Turns out that Ral was mad at me for being late, but after I explained to him that I was showing three new students to their classes, he relented - a bit. For my punishment of sorts, he instructed me to a tutor at school for Tuesday and Thursdays- afternoon. Either way I needed a tutor- desperately. My grades were not the best, in fact they must be the worst.

First period passed in a blink of an eye. I was currently daydreaming about Clary. I know that this does not seem manly- but I can't help it. Isn't Will doing the same thing? Doesn't he feel like I do? I bet all my money he does. It's only natural. But he actually has the girl, the bastard. Always so Lucky. But Clary is not a matter of luck, but an actual person I want. I want her.

Then there is a sudden finger snap in front of my face, "Earth to Jace" Isabelle says. I shake my head away from my thoughts and into the real world.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking" I say weakly.

Alec makes a noise, "We kind of got that down, so what's on your mind?". I want to tell them ; 'Well there is this new girl in school. She is beautiful and I like her. But guess what? She is dating my childhood best friend.' But I simply can't, it would ruin my entire reputation of an asshole. I have to play this cool, and use the right cards to my advantage. So I say another thing that is bothering my profoundly.

"Well, I have to go to tutoring. It's mandatory. And guess what days they are?" I ask.

Isabelle answers first, "Um. Don't know – Don't care." Alec rolls his eyes at his younger twin and turns his attention back to me "Please don't tell me they are practice days?"

I shake my head a negative. "Worse, man. I have to go to tutoring Tuesdays and Thursdays after school- until further notice. You know what that means..."

"Um, how is that worse? We have practice Wednesdays and Fridays." he asks clueless. Oh boy, Alec is out of it today. So I simply say "Exactly".

He draws a finger up to his temple and slightly taps it. I always thought that he had a funny way to demonstrate he was thinking, compared to mine. I simply just rub the back of my neck.

I suppose it finally hits him when he makes his mouth in a shape of an 'o' and says "Oh. That sucks. Now you are going to spend, even extra time in school."

Isabelle leans toward Alec and says "Finally. You are the shinning light in the bay of stupidity."

I can't help but chuckle at their public displays of 'affection'.

"Oooo... So what's going on here?" says someone coming down the hall behind us. I turn around and look at him. Hm. Interesting. Jordan looks flushed. He never looks flushed, he always wears the 'indifference mask'. Or as I just call it- the 'cool face'.

"Nothing really. Just another-" I raise my hands for quotation marks, "public display of affection from our favorite twins." I reply sarcastically. Then I shift my attention back to Jordan, "but what about you? You seem like you have something to say".

"Do I?" he says as he buts his tan face into cool mode. A nonchalance look.

"Actually now that you mention it Jace, Jordan does look a little out of it today", she comments with a raised eyebrow toward Jordan.

"Right?" I press.

"Oooo... Is there something you need to say Jordan?", joins Alec.

Jordan gives an growl "You guys are not going to let this go, Are you?". All three of us shake our heads in a negative. He gives a defeated sigh, "Well it's this new girl. And well she simply is gorgeous, but turns out she is taken. But not by anybody- she is Simon's girlfriend. You know the geek Simon, with huge glasses?"

"Ew" Isabelle and Alec say in unison.

Oh, so Jordan met Maia. Actually now that I think about it they make a perfect couple. "Let me guess," I start "you met Maia?"

Jordan looks taken aback "Wait. You know her?"

"I already met her so yes." I say. Alec and Isabelle look at each other in confusion. They have not met the new students of City of Angels High School.

Then a brilliant idea hits me. Its more of a plan than an idea, and I know exactly what and who I need. It includes us four and our new students. Perfect, except I have an extra. Alec. But oh well. I got too caught up in my thoughts that I loose my surroundings until Alec's voice brings me out of my haze.

"We have to get going to second period. Jace."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I was thinking." I mutter.

"Again? Twice in one day- I'm so proud." he says sarcastically as we make our way to third building. To our Algebra 2 class. One of the classes I have with Clary.

"Actually, its more of a plan" I say.

"Really. Is it a game plan?" Alec asks.

"Is football all you think about?" I ask slightly annoyed. But I can't blame him- I was like that, until Clary showed up. I can't believe she has been changing me with just meeting her.

"No. So what is the 'plan'?" he asks. "Actually never mind. The last time you came up with a 'plan' we almost got arrested. So I will pass." finishes Alec.

"Your such a wuss. And by the way, this plan involves – you – Alec, to be the brain of it. You would be the undercover person sort of." I say with a smirk.

He thinks about it again with his finger tapping his temple. "Come on Lightwood. I don't have all day. I could easily recruit Johnathan. He could do it as well - you know." I know it bothered him to be challenged. Just like me.

"I'm in Wayland" he says determined.

"That's my favorite cousin" I say as I bring in his black-haired head under my armpit as I ruffle his hair.

"That's enough" he says as he gets away from my grasp. He straightens up and I lean in to tell him my plan / idea.

"Okay so I was thinking …..."

* * *

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Loves.**

**Finally, I updated. Yay. Lol, sorry! I was going to update sooner but turns out my teachers teamed up on me and decided to give me tons of assignments and homework. Having three honors classes does bite you in the ass at times. So, enough about my boring high school life here is chapter 10. Hope you enjoy reading it, but it really does suck. (Warning: not one of my best chapters). Sorry Loves. :(**

**But either way, it is more of a 'filler' chapter - per say.**

**See you next week bye or maybe earlier?  
**

**It depends.**

**Love.**

**MyDreamShadow.**

* * *

**(Clarissa Garroway POV)**

The warm spray of my shower did very little to soothe my muscles. I was exhausted. Never in my life had I been so warn-out. School probably did this to most people, but I wouldn't know because today was the first time that I even stepped into a school. Everything hurt, especially my brain. I hardly use it so maybe that is why it is telling me 'too much information', 'stop putting things in', and 'I'm so mad at you', which resulted in this huge migraine.

But besides all the negative affects I really enjoyed it. The life styles are so different, I could not help but be intrigued.

I hope tomorrow isn't as stressful as today.

Turning off my shower I dry myself with a fluffy green towel. I can't help but notice the emerald color matches my big eyes. I smile at the fact of where my thoughts were headed.

"_Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" I yell as I run through the house trying to find her. _

"_I'm in my studio" she yells. _

_I race into her studio and run up to her back and cry. My fast action causes her painting to get ruined. She simply sighs, and pats my back. "What's wrong baby?"_

"_Maria's son was making fun of me." I sob, "He says my eyes are ugly." I look up to her, my eyes red, face wet with tears. "Are they ugly?"_

"_And why would Raphael say such thing? It's so obvious he is jealous. Can you imagine... Having common brown eyes compared to your beautiful green ones? Now if this was me I would prefer to have green eyes." she explains while rubbing my back soothingly. _

"_Really? You think my eyes are pretty?" I ask, drying my tears._

"_Of course baby." she says. Then she gives a smile,"Your so lucky you got my green eyes, could you imagine having Daddy's eyes? They are so blue and ugly". _

_I giggle. "Oooo, Mommy. I'm going to tell Daddy you said his eyes were ugly!"_

"_Did someone call me?" says my Dad walking into the studio._

_I run up to him and beckon him to carry me. He complies with a huge smile but says "Your too heavy for this kiddo"._

"_But I'm barely seven" I whine. "But that doesn't matter. Mommy said your eyes were ugly." I tattletale on my Mom. _

"_Is it true Jocelyn?" he asks with a fake hurt. _

"_Of course not Love" she says sweetly._

"_But – But, Mommy. You said our eyes were prettier! You told me." I yell._

"_Is that so?" asks my dad. All of a sudden my Mother and I are tackled to the floor. "Tickle Monster disagrees. He believes Daddy's eyes are prettier"._

_My mother and I can't respond, we are laughing to much to even say a word. Until I yell out that I have to pee. _

After that day I was told that I and everyone were made how God wanted us to be. Never again did I doubt my eyes, but I still was insecure. But I hid it behind my modeling career. No one was going to mess with me. And it's exactly what I did. I was tough, but my I was a coward on the inside, which Is what counts.

Stepping into my room with only a towel I instinctively head toward my drawers where my comfortable nightie and underwear are located. Just as I am about to unwrap myself from the towel - there is a noise on my bed. I turn quickly only to be faced by a smirk. A sexy one at that.

"As much as I would love my sexy girlfriend to undress in front of me. I would say we are moving too fast." says Will with a fake innocent tone.

I throw my nightie to his face, "You jerk". I laugh at his face expression concerning the nightie. He simply swallows - hard.

He tries to cover it up with a smile, but I could tell he is uncomfortable. So I ask "So, what are you doing here?"

"Remember when I said we will have sleep overs? Turns out I picked today." he said.

"I see", I answered. In reality I was looking forward for him to say something along the line of 'I wanted to see you'. But no such luck. He was probably doing it all for the 'NY Models' contract - and that is exactly what I signed up to do. But I thought we moved passed this stage. "Take the couch - Make your self at home William." I said in a dismissive tone.

"Wait – Red Angel. I don't know why your mad, or your having a shitty day but I'm here for you. I like you - and I want our relationship to work out, okay? I only put the 'sleep over' excuse just to see you." He said coming closer to me.

Putting my hands up I said "Your right about the shitty day. But don't come any closer, remember I just have a towel and being this close isn't doing any better."

He smirks. At of all the things he could do- he smirks. "Well-well, I believe some of us can't contain ourselves."

Yup he is making fun of me. The bastard. But in reality it just makes me get hot. And having just a towel on is not helping the situation.

Well I could use it to my advantage. He wants to play? Then we will play.

I slowly move closer to him, never taking my emerald eyes off his ocean ones. He swallows - hard again. Yes, it's working! I put my small body flush against his and bring my hands behind his neck. Slowly I bring him down to kiss me - soft and slow. Lovingly. He groans as I pull his long black hair. Hm, so silky. And I could hear both our hearts beat 1,000 times a minute.

Finally he pulls away, and we both gasp for air. I'm so breathless. "I'm going to wait for you in the living room. Tell me when your done", he kisses the top of my head and exits my room.

I just smile.

I could get used to this. Actually I am getting addicted to him, and the world is not letting me stop and breathe for how fast this is moving on. But was it not I that wanted a serious relationship? And he said he likes me, and I do too. And In the back of my mind I know I am falling in love for the guy with the most beautiful blue eyes. Look at me, I thought _blue eyes were ugly_. Man how damn wrong I was.

**. . . . . .**

_Beep . Beep . Beep . Beep . Beep_

Stupid alarm, it's so loud. Groaning I turn to my side so that I may switch the alarm off …. but I meet a sexy broad chest.

William.

He looks so peaceful asleep. Just like an angel, my fallen angel. But - what the heck? Isn't the alarm too loud for him, I mean it's right next to him. William did not even budge, apparently unconscious of the beeping alarm next to his ear. I slowly and quietly reach over him, but I can't reach the beeping alarm. Darn. Trying to be light as a feather, I straddle his hips without touching him. I reach over to the alarm again, and I turn it off. Victory. But as I am about to retreat to my 'straddling position', I loose my balance. Being a baby - I yelp as I feel myself falling off the bed... but I never hit the ground. "Are you okay Angel?" asks Will as he holds my hips, side ways. I nod in shock.

So my alarm didn't wake him, but what did? "Were you awake this entire time?" I ask. He shakes his head a negative. "I heard you squeal".

I blush. "Yeah, I was trying to turn off the alarm and I lost my balance"

He smiles "Sure, sure. Even the best have fallen under my charm. Even when I am asleep, I am irresistible." He spreads his arms wide "Ladies love me".

I glare at him, but give him a devilish grin. "And Men love me".

He growls "Not fair Red Angel".

"You started it." I accuse with a pout and crossed arms over my chest. He uncrosses them and brings me down for a kiss.

I have no clue how long we stay like this when all of a sudden someone opens the door. Maia silhouettes under the door frame, but she is covering her eyes "Okay - I'm not seeing anything. Stop the morning activities and get your asses ready for school."

I am about to respond when Will covers my mouth, so it comes out in a muffled tone "mhf".

Maia screams "Ew, ew, ew!" apparently thinking negatively.

Will groans under me, and says "Clary" sensually.

"Fine stay in bed! You rabbits." yells Maia as she exits my room.

William and I laugh.

**. . . . . .**

**(William Herondale POV)**

I have never slept so comfortable in my entire life. I feel different and believe me, I know it's for the best, and I can't stop thinking how I owe it all to Clarissa. My Red Angel. This morning proves how much I like her. Even though we haven't had sex, I feel so intimate with her. Is that wrong?

Currently Clary and I are on our way to school. It's her second day, and she looks absolutely happy. I on the other hand feel uneasy, especially seeing Jace there. I know Maia feels the same, we did talk about it when Clary was in the shower.

"_I have something to tell you William." She said._

_I smile at her, "Come to confess your love for me Maia? Don't be like that. You know all too well that I'm dating your best friend."_

_She simply rolls her eyes, unaffected by my charm. "The only man I love is Simon. And I am not afraid to admit it, Compared to you." I am shocked by her forwardness. But she is right, I do love Clary. "But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about Jace. I just want you to watch out. He doesn't seem to be an easy person. Actually quite like you. I'm telling you that he- Jace - Is the only guy who seems to be able to beat you, in anything. I mean attitude, looks, popularity, even your career, but most of all your girl, Clary."_

Goodness. She is right, Jace could possibly like her. And I love her. Jace knows damn squat about love. He thought that _TO LOVE IS TO DESTROY._

I grab Clary's hand as I drive the two of us to school. We are late but who gives a damn. But deep inside I know that Maia is right, Jace could beat me. He is the only one who ever could. But I know for sure that if Clary falls in love with him - I would die. But even I the selfish William Herondale will let her go. Because my father taught me that _IF IT WAS MEANT TO BE YOURS, IT WILL COME BACK._

* * *

**Review.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Loves.**

**I am so sorry I did not post sooner. I got to carried away with school again. Forgive my tardiness, and also forgive me for this horrible chapter that was extremely rushed. I will post soon, probably this weekend so – look forward to it. **

**Please Follow for motivation!**

**Con Amor **

**(With Love)**

**MyDreamShadow.**

* * *

**. . . . . .**

**(Johnathan Morgenstern POV)**

Its been a month since the three new students arrived at City of Angels High School, and to say that the entire atmosphere has changed is putting things mildly – or even worse – a lie. Everything is different, even the school janitor, Mr. Wilford has changed. He used to always be stoic, not a single 'hello' or even a nod to the students. Now he smiles, whistles and hums to jazz music. Don't ask me how he started doing that, or why I know, I just know. **(Author Note : I mean he is Johnathan Morgenstern... how could he not know? Sorry I am just obsessed with Johnathan. LOL)**

But that is not even the big change take Jace, Alec, Jordan, and Isabelle for an example. Isabelle still talks to me, but not how she used to. You see, Isabelle has a crush on me. But being Isabelle ' The Badass ' Lightwood and a beauty Queen, she could not possibly tell me. She just flirts her ass off. It's not that I don't like her – I do – just not the same way she does. I like her as a friend. That is why I am so glad she has set her eyes on that geek, Simon.

Now Jordan is a special case. You see, Jordan has always been a calm person. Always the one with control, but for some reason whenever he is close by Maia, he acts on impulse. That idiot looks like a wolf, ready to claim his mate.

Now, Alec on the other has always been too reserved, but come on, the guy has his limits. He is a plan maker – or a master behind the curtains, the director - he even asked my sister to pursue William. Really Alec? I thought you were the innocent one. Stupid deceiving bastard with snake blue eyes. **(Author Note : 'Snake eyes' if you seen White Collar the TV series, Is the nickname for the main character cause of his sapphire eyes.)**

Aline told me of the encounter with Alec - around two weeks ago, on our way home from school. _"So Alec came up to me in the hallway, before lunch. And guess what he said." She tells me in a sing-song voice as I drive us back to our house from school. I don't even look to the passenger seat, I just want to ignore her. ' Goodness girl, I don't care what he says ' I think. But my father told me to control my anger so I say "What did Alec say?"_

"_He told me that Jace is playing a game – of sorts. The game involves him – The Jace Wayland – to make that Clarissa girl to fall in love with him. Then he will crush her heart in tiny little pieces and finally confess his love for me. But I have to help him, by seducing Will." Aline pauses and puts a manicured nail on a lock of her hair - and twists it. "Well I can't say it will be difficult, he is after all a man - a sexy one. Maybe I will even fall for him, but no. Jace is my only love and I will do this for him." She says with a dramatic sigh. "So what do you think. I think it's sexy and romantic". _

_I held the strong urge to roll my eyes. "Interesting" was all I said. 'But come-on Aline do you really believe Jace loves you? He is using you as a pond.' I thought._

Jace that stupid bastard. I mean come on who thought of this stupid plan. But I can't help thinking this whole 'game- of sorts', will be interesting to watch. Who should I go for? Clarissa with William or Clarissa with Jace. There could even be a Clarissa with me. Now that would make the game more fun, indeed.

Oh well it's time for school.

"Come on Aline, hurry up!" I yell.

She yells back to hold up, while I make my way to the car to turn on the engine. Five minutes later I see her rushing down our porch, then she settles herself on the passenger seat panting.

"Here" she says breathlessly. I roll my eyes.

Once we are close to the school grounds she says "Today is the day I start to pursue William Herondale". I can't help but smirk. Today is the day I pursue Clarissa Garroway. I used to like Jace as a friend but his ego needs to brought down a notch. But I don't have a problem with Will.

**. . . . . .**

"What's up you guys?" I say as I sit in front of Clary in US History. I nod to all three of them. Which would be Clary, Maia, and Will of course. "Hey", they all mutter. I smile at all three of them. "Will are you going to join a sport?" I ask. "Cause we could really use you on the football team".

He looks at me with his blue eyes. "I really don't have time for a sport. School takes up too much of my time". He says in a relaxed tone. What the heck? Too much of 'my time'? Maybe he is a little too much like Jace.

"Oh you must be really busy then" I answer in a sarcastic voice. He detects my voice and shoots me daggers "Yes, actually all three of us are extremely busy outside of school". I smile slowly at him "Oh? Then you guys work?" I ask. He looks at me with so much annoyance that I can't help but smirk. He must think me a piece of gum under his shoe, always there bothering and irremovable.

"Well that information is not at your disposal. In fact why don't you just-". He gets cut off by a pouting Clary. "Will. Don't speak like that, he was just curious. Why don't you answer politely?"

Will looks at her with wide eyes, while she pouts at him. I am too amused to do anything. But then again, I should interfere because this has gone too far. "Clary it is fine. I should have been more considerate to your personal desires to keep things secretive". She turns slowly to me and gives me a hard look. "Yes, you should have been." She pauses. "Next time, keep your nose to yourself Johnathan. It is none of your business what we do after school."

What the Fuck?

The Bell rings and all the students are at their seats. The teacher calls role and starts the lesson. The teacher explains that we have a test on the American Revolution, but all I can think about is this 'thing' that the three beautiful new students do. Do they participate in illegal activities? Yeah right. As if that were even possible. Will could fit maybe the job, and Maia is very outspoken. But Clary is cute and fun, not the type to do those things at all.

Maybe I should follow them after school today. Should I? The entire period I spend on thinking about whether I should follow or not. A constant back and forth of my brain. The bell rings and I am cut off out of my thoughts as I gather my belongings.

**. . . . . . **

**(Clarissa Garroway POV)**

"Red Angel, that was unnecessary to cut me off in front of Johnathan." says Will as we get in his car. I look at him as he settles himself in the drivers seat. Goodness I must have acted like a total bitch. I smile sadly, "Your right. It's just that Johnathan was making you loose precious energy by pushing your buttons, that I had to interject. Next time I will let you handle it. But Will, don't you think it better when we handle things together." I say.

He looks at me, almost to see as if the answer were a lie. "Your right, I am sorry too. I got mad for nothing." I smile, "It's fine, and I am glad we talked through this."

He turns on the engine and turns to me, and kisses me swiftly "So am I. So do we eat before or after the shoot?"

"Before", I answer as he drives us to _La Tortilla._

**. . . . . . **

**(Johnathan Morgenstern POV)**

"Find a ride home Aline" I say as I follow Will's car out of the school's parking lot.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Again Loves.**

**Here is Chapter 12! I also wanted to comment a little bit on the last chapter. Please do not confuse Jace Wayland for Johnathan Morgenstern. They are two different people, and I did point it out before. But it's fine.**

**I know that when people update the readers have to go back and check the last paragraph of each chapter to remember the story. Just a heads-up, this chapter has more Johnathan Morgenstern. Yay! **

…**.Wait are you saying you don't like him? **

**#forevercrying**

**LOL Just Kidding! **

**Just please forgive me for making this chapter so, so, so...**

**Well just read it then you may attack.**

**Enjoy this Chapter. **

**Please!**

**Love,**

**MyDreamShadow.**

**. . . . . . **

**(Clarissa Garroway POV)**

"Ouch, Maggs that hurts", I say as he pulls the corset tighter around my waist. He huffs in annoyance but says nothing else. "Why are you ignoring me, Maggs?" I ask. Another huff.

Minutes pass in utter silence, except for the occasional pull. Finally he gives up "If you must know, there is this certain young lady that I have not seen in a long time. To top it off she didn't greet me with a kiss nor said hello." he says looking at me pointedly.

"Sorry Maggs, I was just too busy thinking." I say sorrowfully.

"Fine. If you insist on telling me, then just spill." he says with closed eyes and hand on forehead. Your typical Drama Queen, Meet Magnus Bane.

"I don't have to tell you if you don't want me to, plus you couldn't possibly know of who I am talking about." I say matter-of-factly.

He opens his eyes and looks straight toward me. Then the whole scene gets awfully eerie. I mean how many times could you ever really encounter a serious Magnus Bane? Hardly never in your entire life. His keen and mischievous yellow cat eyes twinkle, "You'd be surprised."

I huff out air, "There is this student at the new school we attend. Remember how Detective Bassco made the three of us attend a highschool?" He nods in understanding, with twinkling eyes that say their unraveling deep mysteries. "This student asked William why he doesn't play sports for the school. Will answered that he was obviously too busy after school to initiate in any activities. The student then asked what was it that kept us so busy." I say.

Magnus motions with his hand to go on, " The Point is that I stopped the student from making William eventually punch him right across the face, for being nosy."

"Ah. So that was it? Now tell me, does this student have silver-blonde hair, with devilishly delicious black eyes, and a handsome bod?" says Magnus with a hand flutter.

I look upon him horrified. "H-how did you know?"

He looks at me shrewdly, "I happen to know many things my dear." Then he adds, "Well that and this kid followed you here..." Magnus slowly started to walk toward the door, explaining to me the situation. He touches the door knob quietly and opens it with in a flash "And here he is. Taa-Daa," he says dramatically as Johnathan stumbles in through the door.

Apparently the guy was spying on us.

Except I am to in shock to even really process what the hell just happened. "Oh yeah up in face he is so much more attractive," squeals Magnus. Then he adds jokingly, "Well more like face to floor... Ha ha ha, get it Clare-bear?... Face to Floor?... No?" Magnus composed himself, "Well I will leave you two to talk." Walking toward the door he turns and says "_Asta__ la vista, baby._" And then he is gone. Stupid Idiot.

Johnathan gets up mutters a curse.

"What the hell are you doing here Johnathan?" I say coolly, when in reality I want to walk up to him and slap him for being so nosy.

"I-I-I'm sorry for following you two," he says miserably while looking at the floor. "But I don't see the big deal, I mean your models. Is it a crime?" he bursts out.

"It is most certainly not a crime. But tell me the truth, if I were to say since the first day that I was a model, would you treat me different? Wouldn't I be considered a celebrity? Wouldn't I be bothered? Sometimes I want to be a normal teenager. But I also love my job. I am who I am." I yell at him. He stays silent and I just fell like I have a inner turmoil. What to do? Then I add, "Do you know what the hell I am even saying?"

"Yes I would treat you different, everyone would. I got to know you for who you are and that is what counts. I am sorry..." he says truly. "But, I do have to say this little piece of information could be at my advantage," he says while holding his chin.

"Your repulsive." I breathe out. "So what do you want?"

"Nothing at the moment, but I have something to help you with." he says, while his black eyes examine me in my tight corset and lavish gown. "Nice dress." he comments. Just to tease him my eyelids flutter and the gown below me sways, "Do you think so?" I ask.

Johnathan swallows deeply and I know I have his full attention. "Wait to you see my..." I breathe as I walk sensually toward him, "shoes". I lift my gown and my ivory leg comes out and lands on the door knob next to him. He looks down at my thigh and travels to my foot and there he sees the heels with diamond studs. "T-there nice too."

Then he looks back at me and glares, "What game are you playing?"

I smile like a little devil, "No game at all." He continues to glare. "Fine," I say "I was just testing your attraction to me."

"So how were the test results?" he says and he removes my foot from the door knob and lowers it to the floor. "Your totally into me" I say.

"Yeah, you could say that. But I also am a gentleman. And no man like me steals a woman who is in a relationship." He says with a smirk.

"Is that so?" I ask. He nods.

"So what is this thing that you wanted to help me with..." I prompt.

"Take care of your relationships with everyone is all I can say,for now. Do not be foolish and fall for the wrong man." He says looking at me intently. I open my mouth to ask questions, but he shushes me with a kiss on the lips. I instinctively respond, my lips moving in melody with his. I taste him. He is suddenly attacking my senses and all I could think is sweet and spicy. Sweet and spicy.

Then there is a knock on the door, "Clare-bear, shoot starts in 7 minutes." Magnus in a sing song voice.

We both break the kiss, and I am left gasping for air. "O-okay" I gush out.

After one minute of looking at each other I say "Why? Why did you do it."

"I couldn't help myself", he says looking at me with his dark eyes. I snort.

"Just promise me you will do what I say? And I will help you in all I can." he says and leaves through the door Magnus knocked not that long ago.

"Fuck. What did I just do?" I say as I walk toward the _Romeo and Juliet _shoot. And isn't it ironic that I don't have to act in love because I already am in love with William, my Romeo. Or is it not love? And why can't I stop thinking, Sweet and Spicy with Black eyes, instead of Man and Mint with Blue eyes?

**(Johnathan Morgenstern POV)**

I left Clarissa's room, and felt like the luckiest man alive. God, that was amazing. My head was filled to the brim with her taste as I walk to my car. I run a hand through my hair. I need to kiss her again, but I told her I will be a gentleman. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I head into the road thinking about her strawberry lips, as my phone rings. "Yeah?", I pick up.

"Where the hell are you?" Aline shrieks through the other side.

"On my way home, why?" I ask.

"Well Jace, Isabelle, Jordan, and Alec are over. We were just discussing 'the plan'. But I wanted to ask where you hid the tequila bottle, I mean we are celebrating our initial date of our cause." she says excitingly.

I harden at the thought, "Any progress with the victims?"

"Well, no, they completely ignored us today. That is why we are planing a more elaborate plan. Hey, wait a second. They don't know I am telling you this so you should shut your mouth." she says.

I smirk, "My lips are sealed." YEAH RIGHT. AS IF, I would let them get away with what they want. I'm on Clarissa's side, not Jace, nor William.

"Well I will tell you when there gone, for now, where is the tequila?" she asks.

I laugh, "Fair enough, it's in my bathroom, under the sink, in the cabinet and behind the toilet paper."

"Got it. See you later big bro," she says.

"Bye" I respond.

**. . . . . .**

"Fuck that was good." I say as I finish my 7th taco at Dell Taco. **(Author Note: LOL ** **that rhymed.) **Now I have to get back home and do homework. I stand up and dump my trash in the trashcan. My muscles flex as I move, and from the corner of my eye I spy freshmen girls who follow me around in school. Feeling nice, and still in a haze about my kiss that I turn to them and wink. They shriek and I walk out the door with a smile on my face. But still all I could think about is Strawberries.

Finally I arrive at home, and notice my Father's car is there. I should go say my greeting before he makes a whole commotion on my manners. I walk silently through the house and head for his office. The hallway is dark and at the very end I see his door ajar, and faintly I hear him talking low. Too low, for it to be normal. I quietly get closer and hear the conversation he Is having through the phone.

"...so you are sure it is him?" his father says to person on the other line. "And he lives in New York?... All this time and I never knew... Celine him from me... The twins know each other? How is it possible... stop keeping me in suspense Pagborn, tell me my son's name." What they found my brother. My twin, my other half.

"W-what?" my father whisper yells to the blackberry. "I can't believe it, all along - he was in my face, all along. Darn that Celine."

Fuck. Who is he already?!

"My other boy, Jace Wayland". Breathes my father.

Fuck.

**Review.**

**Tell me What you Think!**

**Can you believe it... Johnathan & Jace, twins?Clary let Johnathan kiss her.**

**Next Chapter there is going to be more Will, Simon, and Maia. So don't you worry. **


End file.
